


After The Lights Go Out

by Swinging_With_Negan



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Resident, The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead Negan
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Creeper Negan, Cunnilingus, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Eating out, F/M, Fluff and Smut, JDM, JDM characters, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Oral Sex, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Sex, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Teasing, age gap, sexy negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swinging_With_Negan/pseuds/Swinging_With_Negan
Summary: Request Summary: “Can you write something about a girl who negan saved when she was young/kid and now that she is growing up as a women they starting to love each other, smut or daddy dom” - AnonYou can also find meHERE on Tumblr





	After The Lights Go Out

* * *

  
**POV:** Negan  
**Warnings:** Cursing, hella smut too  
**Authors note** : I’m complete trash for mixing Max and Negan together. I totally stole some of Max’s quotes from the movie and some of his creepy nature. ~~~~**  
****Parts:** 1/1 - Completed  
**Quote of the story:** _“Today was a productive ass day and it just started!”_

* * *

* * *

Leaning forward against his bathroom sink, Negan slowly pulled his sights away from its abyss and up to the mirror, settling his view on his reflection. Tilting his head just the slightest, he looked over his bare chest for a moment before slowly bringing his gaze back to connect with his own eyes.

Gripping the sides of the sink until his knuckles began to turn white and the veins in his forearms began to become more prominent, he clenched his jaw, forcing his muscle to pop in and out while his mind began to lustfully think of Kylie for, what seemed like, the umpteenth time.

“Stop.” He berated himself, his voice nothing more than a whisper as he slowly closed his eyes and tilted his back slightly. “Not only is it wrong and sick, but it’s perverted.” He growled lowly as he continued to clutch the sides of the sink, wanting to physically break the item. “She’s young enough to be your fucking daughter, you sick bastard.” The rational side of him emerged from his lust filled mind, attempting to force him to realize that, but for some time, the sexual fantasies that plagued his everyday thoughts and his nightly dreams…well, they never seemed to cease.

After years of looking and caring for her, the once platonic relationship the two of them held seemed to shift slightly, at least, for him it began to shift. At first, he passed it off as some sort of innocent little crush that was mixed with the occasional flirtation on both parts. But lately, it began to become more dangerous on his part. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to gently glide his fingers across her skin while whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he stood behind her, his body pressed against hers. Fuck, he wanted her for himself.

Flashing his eyes open and pushing himself away from the bathroom sink, he shook his head, attempting to rid himself of the plethora of sexual thoughts. “Fuck.” He whispered to himself as he glanced down at his hands, watching as they began to fill with color once more. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He repeated as he began to pace around the small bathroom like some sort of wild animal trapped in a cage.

_“Don’t do it.” His inner thoughts spoke. “Don’t fucking do it.”_

Running a hand across his cheek, he came to a stop and slowly turned around on his bare heels. He looked at the bathroom door for a moment, internally debating with himself, trying to rationalize his actions that he was about to partake in. It didn’t take long – and with little to no rationalization – before he walked forward and whipped the door open, stepping into his dimly lit bedroom.

_“Don’t.” Warned his inner thoughts. “Don’t be weak. You’ve fought it off this long, don’t succumb to it now.”_

Ignoring the invisible angel that rested on his shoulders, Negan walked over to a dresser and rested his arms on the top of it, laying his chin down on his crossed arms. Thrumming his fingers across the cooled, wooden texture, he roughly bit down on his lower lip, drawing just the smallest amounts of blood, forcing the coppery taste to consume his mouth.

_“Come on, don’t do it. This isn’t going to be good. You know it.”_

Forcing his eyes shut, Negan bit down on his arm before pushing himself away from the drawer and running his hands through his hair. He knew it was wrong, sneaking into the women’s quarters at night. watching as she slept, hoping that no one would awaken from their slumber and catch him gawking over the young girl. The woman who he had been with from the start.

 _“Come on, Negan. She doesn’t want you like that.” His thoughts chided. “Don’t ruin what you already have with her. She’s your most precious and_ _beloved friend. Don’t fuck it up by doing something stupid.”_

Ignoring his own rational self, Negan roughly pulled open one of the drawers and pulled a t-shirt out. Afterwards, he slammed the drawer shut and stormed towards the main door while putting the garment on. As he approached the door, he gripped the handle and stopped, resting his head against the wooden door and just leaning against it.

This wasn’t the first time he had abandoned his bed during the middle of the night to go wander the halls, only to purposely stumble into the woman’s quarters. This also wasn’t the first time that he had verbally and non-verbally scolded himself for his stalking nature and his, almost, unhealthy obsession with his younger counterpart.

_“Don’t fucking do it.” His inner self warned one last time._

Finally, with no hesitation this time, he pulled the door open, closing it behind him and vanished down the hallway and since it was late at night, there was only one place Kylie would be: the woman’s quarters. And just like that, like a hound sniffing out its prey, Negan went.

 

* * *

  
It took no more than three, maybe four minutes before Negan was closing in on the area he knew Kylie would be in. Since he wasn’t wearing his infamous black boots, stealth was on his side. He took stealthy and gentle steps as he quietly guided himself down the long and dimly lit corridor that would end with him being in the woman’s quarters.

As he slowly made his journey, his heart began to race and his mouth began to salivate even more. He slowly ran his tongue across his lower lip as those lust-filled thoughts began to race through his mind once more. Instead of silently watching over her like the nights he had done before, this time, he would awaken her.

Finally, reaching the room, he looked through the small window of the door, examining inside to make sure no one was still awake. When he finally realized that all the women were fast asleep, he crouched down and slowly opened the door, entered the room, and as slowly and quietly as possible, closed the door. Turning around, he glanced around the somewhat large room and picked out the little cubby type area she rested in.

He slowly stood up, but as for quietly, well, his knees cracked as he took to his feet, resulting in the noise echoing throughout the room. Clenching his jaw, his eyes quickly darted around the area, making sure that noise – even though it wasn’t even that loud – didn’t wake anyone from their rest. Despite entering the room on a weekly, almost daily basis, he was always paranoid of getting caught, despite his status as leader of _The Saviors_. Upon realizing that everyone was still sound asleep, he slowly began to take cautious steps forward, keeping his eyes down on the floor to make sure he wouldn’t step on anything or crash against anything.

Stepping over a stray bag, Negan glanced inside the cubby to his left. He stopped and for a moment, watching as the woman slept peacefully, unaware of his prying eyes. Being forced out of his trance by the shuffling of someone in their bed, Negan looked around the area for a moment before stepping forward again.

Encroaching further into the room, he finally came across Kylie’s cubby, pushed the small sheet-like door to the side, and stepped inside. He could tell this was her space by the stack of books that rested just beside one of the legs of her bed.

Smiling, he fully straightened up and looked over her sleeping form, noticing that her cover was basically sprawled out across the floor beside her. He silently chuckled, knowing that she had a weird habit of never wanting to sleep with a cover on. Either way, she seemed so peaceful and innocent, and here he was, a deadly and corrupted individual.

Stepping beside her bed, he slowly knelt and examined her sleeping face. His heart fluttered as she let out a sleepy sigh and shifted in her bed; he felt his stomach knot up as her warm breath spread out across his rugged face.  
Letting out an unsteady breath, he slowly lifted his hand up from his side and hovered it just above her bare legs, wanting dearly to touch her, something he had never done before.

_“You haven’t done it and you should keep it that way. Don’t touch her. Just watch her if you must.”_

Knowing exactly what he was about to do, his heart began to race as he slowly guided his hand across her leg, making sure to keep his hand just above her body, this time, abiding by the advice his inner thoughts presented to him.  
He watched as he guided his hand across her body, stopping above her own hand. He wanted so desperately to entwine his fingers with hers, but forced himself not to, once again taking his own advice. Letting his gaze travel back up to her face, Negan licked his lips once more, bringing his face closer to hers as his hand cautiously glided back down her body. Biting down on his tender lip, he slowly backed his head away from hers and released a shaky breath.

Taking to his feet, he ran his hand down the back of his neck, debating on his next move. Suddenly, he took a small step forward and slowly lowered himself onto her bed, sitting beside her resting body that remained asleep.

Reaching out to cup her face, he stopped, pulling his hand away and forming a fist. He continued to attempt to stray away from making contact with her sleeping form, but with every passing second, he grew more daring and after a few more seconds of staring at her, he couldn’t help himself.

“Baby girl.” He cooed. “Wake up.” He added in a whisper as he finally touched her, brushing a strand of hair from her face. He stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to pull away from her sleep, but she failed to do so.

Running his tongue across his teeth, he glanced around for a moment, arguing with himself on if he should get up and leave or stay and try again. It didn’t take long before he came to a conclusion and rested his eyes on her once more. This time, instead of verbally trying to wake her, he leaned down, pulling the hem of her shirt to the side and slowly placed a kiss on her collarbone, only pulling away when he finally felt her stir beneath him.

_“Negan?” Kylie asked, her voice low and sleepy. “What are you doing here?” She asked, reaching up and rubbing her tired eyes. “What are you doing? What’s wrong?”_

Licking the taste of her off his lips, he smiled and cleared his throat. “Telling you to wake up, that’s what I’m doing.” He said with a smile as he inched his hand that rested on the bed closer to her side. “Come on, I need you to come with me.” He knew she wouldn’t notice his innuendo so he couldn’t help but say it. “We need to speak, but don’t worry, nothing is severely wrong. No need to worry all that much.” He added on as he slowly stood up from the bed.

  
_“What do you mean we need to talk? You’re telling me that this can’t wait until the morning? For God’s sake, Negan, I was sleeping. Get out of here.” She said, a bit annoyed as she pulled her hand from her face and rested it on her chest. “Seriously, get out of here. If it’s nothing to worry about then it can wait until the morning.”_

Disappointed and embarrassed, Negan hung his head low, bringing a hand to his face and running it down his face, pulling on his bottom lip as he shifted on his feet. “I said get up.” He warned lowly as he dropped his hand back to his side and lifted his head. “Don’t make me fucking carry you. You know I will.” He added jokingly

_“Negan, seriously, leave and go back to sleep. We’ll talk in the morning, come on, I’m tired.” Kylie groaned as she turned onto her side, her back facing her beloved, yet annoying companion._

“Fine. I warned you.” Negan warned as he bent down and scooped her up, which resulted in her letting out a little yelp. “I told you I would do it and you just have to be difficult like always.” He asserted as he took a step away from the bed.

 _“God damnit, Negan, let me down.” Kylie complained as she roughly slapped his chest and attempted to jump back down to her feet. Her attempts to break loose only strengthened his grip, forcing her to lay against his chest. “Fine.” She said, defeated as she relaxed and crossed her hands over her chest.  
_ _“Carry me away, but I swear to God, I’m totally going to get back at you for this.”_

 

* * *

 

Turning the corner that led back to his room, Negan glanced down. “No, no.” He said, approaching the door. “You’re not in trouble. Like I said, we just need to have a little chat, that’s all.” He said with a chuckle as he stopped before the door and gently placed her back on her feet. “I just have to speak to you about some important matters that seem to have awaken me from my sleep the past few nights.” Lying, he pushed opened the door and motioned for her to step inside. “It’s just better to speak about these things in private, wouldn’t want anything overhearing what we’re speaking about even though everyone is asleep back there.”

Stepping in after her, he closed the door and nonchalantly locked it, walking further into the room afterwards. “Sit anywhere.” He offered, watching as she walked around the room, glancing and touching nearly everything despite being here plenty of times before.

_“Anywhere?” She asked, twirling around, and staring at him, a smile forming on her lips. “What about here?” She asked, pointing at his bed. “I mean you did say anywhere and I choose there.” She walked forward and literally jumped on the bed, making herself comfortable, forcing Negan to let out a chuckle and shake his head._

“Well, I wasn’t expecting you to pick there, but I did say anywhere.” Shrugging, he walked over to the coffee table and picked up a bottle of scotch, pouring himself a glass. “Would you like one?” He asked, looking up from his glass and pulling the bottle away.

_“Nah, it’s too early and I don’t even like that stuff.” She said, sitting up on his bed and crossing her legs. “You should know that. My palette isn’t as, as you would say, mature to drink that stuff. Stuff’s too strong and doesn’t even taste good.” She explained as she began to twirl the sheets in her hand. “But seriously, Negan, what do you want?”_

“Your loss.” He muttered, placing the bottle back down on the table and shifting on his feet. Smiling, he raised his glass. “To our friendship.” He toasted, bringing the glass to his lips. “That is bound to flourish.” He whispered, taking a swig from the glass and placing it back down on the table.

Letting out a satisfying ‘ahh’ as he leaned back, Negan cracked his back, letting out another satisfying moan. “You know, it’s been a very long week and I’m sure you can tell just by looking at me.” He scoffed and took a step towards the bed. “Lately, I’ve been drinking here and there, more than I would like.” Pausing, he glanced out the window for a moment. “Now, Kylie, I’m going to be honest with you like I’ve always been.” He slowly turned his attention back to her.

_“Spit it the fuck out, Negan.” She said, a bit annoyed by his constant mind fuckery._

Sighing, he took a step forward and stopped before the bed. “You and I, we’ve been together for a while now. After I saved your ass, you just stuck around with me and I took you under my wing…I must admit, that I’m pretty damn ecstatic that I did. Anyways, we’ve been with each other for a long time.” Dragging out the word ‘long’, he continued. “Nearly, what, three years? At least, I think it’s been that long. At this point, who really knows, but, it’s been one hell of a ride - a ride I certainly fuckin’ love.”

Finally, he sat down on the bed, scooting himself up and sitting right before her. “Oh, Kylie.” He whispered, lifting his hand up. “It wasn’t like this before, but recently, you don’t know how bad I have wanted you.” He muttered, attempting to cup her face, only for her to move away from him and stand up.

_“What the fuck, Negan! You seriously woke me up to tell me this stupid shit?” She pulled away from him and stood up. “You must be messing with me. I know you’re a sarcastic little shit, but it’s too early to be pulling this shit on me right now.” She shook her head and stepped towards the door._

Quickly standing up and blocking her path, Negan hung his head low. “Yes, I most certainly fucking did.” He shamelessly admitted. “And I know, I know, you’re probably shocked by this news, but come on, I’m sure the feeling is mutual.” He took a step forward. “Hell, back in the day, I used to be a teacher and I know how you young girls are. Girls your age find older men, like myself, attractive, but they obviously can’t do anything about it.” He lowered himself slightly, in order to get more on her level. “But you’re no girl, you’re a woman now and you can do whatever the hell you want with a man like me.” Negan grinned as he closed in on her. “You know the truth, just like me.” He whispered and in an instant, he had his lips against hers.

_Before Kylie could react, Negan was wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips against hers in what seemed like a desperate, yet enticing and almost well-needed kiss. Despite not wanting to go forward, her actions were beginning to be influenced lust and desire. On one hand, all morality within her wanted to pull away and scold Negan for his foolish actions, but on the other, almost everything within her wanted to react. After all, he was right and it had been too long without true human contact; so instead of pulling away, she deepened the kiss._

Smiling into the kiss, Negan reluctantly pulled away. “See? I knew the feeling was fucking mutual, but your stubborn ass had to make things difficult and try to shut away these feelings. I know you want me just as much as I want you.” He muttered, only for her to respond by kissing him once more. Chuckling under the kiss, he gently settled both of their bodies down at the head of the bed.

Realizing that she was attempting to pull his shirt off, Negan frantically grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. For a moment, he pulled away and looked her up and down. “Let me in.” He said, placing a hand on her knee and pulling it to the side. “Spread them legs.” He jokingly ordered, watching as she parted her thighs.

“Ah, now that’s a good girl.” He praised as he positioned himself between her thighs and lowered himself, resting each hand on either side of her. Negan went in for another kiss before pulling away and turning his sights on the crease of her neck. Teasing her, he grazed his tongue across the sensitive area, resulting in her running a hand across his hair, grabbing a lock of it. He chuckled, letting his warm breath expand across her neck as his hands slipped beneath her shirt and began to wander across her body.

After a few moments, he pulled away and brought his face to hers, feeling as her hands released his hair and rested on his shoulders. “Like that, huh?” He asked, pulling one of her hands from his shoulder and entwining it with his. “Now…” He paused and parted his lips, guiding her hand up to his face. Pulling his hand away from her, he ran his tongue across the tips of her fingers, taking one into his mouth and lightly sucking on it. Hearing a moan escape from her mouth, he opened his mouth, letting her finger drop from it.

“Don’t you worry…” He said, pulling the shirt up from her body, resting it above her eyes. Realizing that she wasn’t wearing anything beneath her shirt, Negan instantly felt his cock grow harder. He groaned lowly and finally finished his sentence. “Daddy is going to take very good care of you.” He stated as he lowered his head once more, this time, running his bearded chin down her stomach and then letting his tongue gently graze its way up until he planted a few kisses on her neck. “I’ll be sure to reward you for all these good years you and I had.” He whispered, lowering his face to her chest and making a trail of kisses down her stomach, stopping at her shorts. “And I’ll make sure to keep you begging for more of our late-night chats.”

Sitting up, he looked over her bare upper body. “Now, I understand it’s been a while…” He crept a hand down to his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down. “And that you’re…” He paused as he slipped off the bed, dropping his pants to the ground. “Probably still pretty new to the whole sex thing. I mean, I don’t know how active you were before the world went to shit and I honestly don’t care, but don’t you worry, baby girl…” He slipped back onto the bed, reclaiming his position between her legs. “You’re going to be a-okay. I mean, I’ve taken care of you up until now, but now, now I’m _really_ going to take care you of.” While he reassured her, he snaked his hand up her side, watching as she arched her back towards him. “Now, don’t you worry, let daddy do the hard work while you sit back and enjoy the ride. Just make sure you don’t cry out too much.”

Lifting his hand, he gently yanked the t-shirt away from her eyes. “Now that that’s off…” A devilish grin began to tug at the corner of his lips as he sat up once more, beginning to glide his finger across her upper thigh until he tapped on her shorts. “Let’s get these off.” Slipping a finger into her shorts, he slowly and almost teasingly began to pull them off, scooting back when needed and then discarding the clothing into the pile that began to build up just beside the bed. “Hot diggity dog, would you look at that?!” He called out, lowering his whole body onto the bed until his legs hung off the end of the bed as he lustfully examined her. “Since when in the hell did you start shaving your pussy? Fuck, no wonder our water levels are low, you must be in there for like a damn hour.” He said teasingly, keeping his eyes locked on the prize, only to be interrupted by a playful kick from her.

Glancing up, he could tell Kylie was growing impatient, wanting him to cut his shit and get the show on the road. “Okay, okay.” He whispered, crawling forward, locking his arms under her thighs and pulling her towards his face. “No more teasing…” He said just inches from her already wet pussy. “Unless you know, you like it.” He added lowly, letting his breath spread out across her, only to get a response of her attempt to push herself forward. “No, no, no.” Negan scolded, lifting himself up slightly to look at her. “Don’t rush daddy.” He unwrapped a hand from her thigh and jokingly shook it at her before lowering himself once again.

Whistling his infamous _Savior_ whistle, Negan grinned as he watched her squirm under his warm breath. For some reason, he enjoyed making her wait, despite wanting to fuck her brains out right this moment. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought that after all the time, all this endless teasing and waiting…Negan felt the need to return the favor, making her wait for what he had to offer.

_“Fuck, Negan, stop teasing me! That’s not fair.” She called out as he ran a hand down her body, her fingers reaching for his hair. “Just eat me out. Just devour me. Come on, I know you want it just as bad as I do.” She pleaded, g _ripping his locking and attempting to pull him forward.__

Chuckling, he glanced up at her, giving a nod before making sweet contact. At first, his licks were short and sweet. They were light, almost kitten-like as he slowly lapped at her, feeling her squirm above him. Negan knew what he was doing to her - he was torturing her in the best way possible. At the same time, he found himself also being tortured by the long, slow build up. After all this time of pacing around his room like an animal, thinking of all the ways he could possibly fuck her brains out and leave her begging for more, this was not how Negan expected things to go. Even his patience began to wear thin under his actions.

Moaning against her pussy, he decided to change things; instead of those short, sweet, kitten-like licks, he presented her with long and much more satisfying licks. Kylie raised her hips slightly and he moved with her, sucking, licking, and nibbling all around. He couldn’t help but snake his way down his own body until he reached his boxers. Slipping his hand inside, Negan gripped his already throbbing, hard cock and pumped it a few times, letting out another moan as he worked at her clit, rhythmically circling and sucking at it.

Listening as she moaned, he quickly pulled his hand out of his boxers and instantly plunged two fingers inside her, pulling away just in time to witness her eyes flash open and her spine arch. He let out a deep chuckle as he slowly pushed his fingers deeper into her, lips parting as he watched her squirm beneath him and grip at his grey bedsheets. “God damnit, I never realized how wet you would get for me.” He rumbled between deep breaths, slowly running his tongue across his lips and licking her arousal from them.

“Mmm, you like that, though, right?” He asked teasingly, slowly pushing in and out of her, only to stop moments later to crook his fingers upwards. As they found her G-spot, his thumb moved to her clit, working it in time with his motions. “How about…” He leaned forward and rested his face just beside her ear. **“That?** ” Negan asked, pausing to nibble at her ear. He trailed back down to the crook of her neck, roughly sucking at the sensitive, throbbing area until a hickey began to form just beneath this lips.

Kylie gripped at his wrist, and he realized that she was rapidly coming close to her climax. Negan reluctantly pulled his lips from her bruised skin, looking over the mark he had left on her. Chuckling lowly, he turned his sights on her, watching as she began to squint her already closed eyes. “Now you’re officially mine.” He teased, fully knowing that any words he said at this exact moment would go in through one ear and out the other, her mind focused on much more important things.

His experienced hands continued to work at and within her, making sure to not lose their rhythmic actions as he watched her slowly begin to grind against him, matching his pace. “Do it.” Negan dared, his voice nothing more than a rough whisper. “Cum for daddy. Don’t you dare hold back now, you hear me? This orgasm is long overdue.” He tacked on, free hand digging into his boxers to stroke his length to the sight before him.

Usually, with other women, he was experienced in keeping himself in check and holding back on his orgasms. This time, with every stroke of his dick and every light moan Kylie gave, he could feel his navel begin to tighten. Slowly and reluctantly, he pulled his hand from his boxers, reaching to grip at her waist.

With every passing second and every grind of her hips, not only could he see her getting closer, but he could physically feel this immense way of pleasure creeping up on the young girl. “Say my name.” He cooed, leaning forward, gliding his hand up her waist until it rested behind her head. “Say it.” He urged again, applying the slightest bit of pressure as his thumb continued to massage her clit.  
  
As he continued to rhythmically move his fingers, it didn’t take long for Kylie’s hips to buck up and her to arch her back from the bed. Finally, with her hands wrapped up in his sheets, she came, letting out the most satisfying moans, his name falling from her lips.

Chuckling, he stopped his rhythmic actions and slowly pulled his fingers out of her, feeling as she wrapped around him and then released. “Oh, my goodness.” He exclaimed, glancing down at his fingers. “Look at that! You’re my dirty girl!” He examined his fingers for a moment, pulling his index finger away from his middle finger, watching as a string of her cum dangled between his two fingers. “Damn.” He whispered, flicking his fingers, and then bringing them to his lips, cleaning the excess off. “See!” He said happily, pulling himself away from her and letting his legs dangle off the bed. “Today was a productive damn day and it just started!” He chuckled, glancing over his shoulder, and looking over her already tired body.

_With closed eyes, Kylie finally formed an actual string of sentences after what felt like a lifetime. “What about you?” She asked weakly as she pulled her head up from the pillows and finally opened her eyes. “We didn’t…You know…Have sex yet.” She tilted her head, confused on why their activities were abruptly ending._

Negan smiled and shook his head. “I told you…” He began, turning away from her, and hanging his head somewhat low. “I would take care of you and keep you begging for more.” Slowly taking to his feet, he turned to face her. “And that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

 


End file.
